Molecular biology has the potential to make extraordinary contributions to our understanding of Alzheimer's disease. During the next decade, these approaches will continue to enhance our understanding of the cellular/molecular pathology that occurs in aging, Alzheimer's disease, and Down's syndrome. For example, the basic mechanisms of amyloidogenesis certainly require the use of molecular biological strategies (Project 1- 3). The professional staff of Core E is experienced in molecular biology, neurobiology, neuropathology, immunology, protein chemistry, and computer-imaging technology. Components of Core E include: character ion of complementary DNA: preparation and utilization of nucleotide probes; analyses of DNA, RNA, and proteins; tissue and cell cultures; and computerized image analysis. By interacting with other Cores and Projects, Core E will provide professional expertise and laboratory resources for investigations of the pathogenesis of brain abnormalities that occur in aged controls, subjects with Alzheimer's disease, and individuals with Down's syndrome.